<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velvet's Thongs by AsheBlender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714675">Velvet's Thongs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender'>AsheBlender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Coco is VERY interested in Velvet's shopping trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably been done to death, but I had a lot of fun. Aussie Velvet is best Velvet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coco had to say that her team was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It helped that they all got along pretty well from the get-go, only strengthened as time went on. They hadn’t been together terribly long, but it felt as if they’d known each other forever in the way they’d settled in. Yatsuhashi was an enormous, beast of a man with a soft voice and calm demeanor. A big teddy bear. He was their heavy, but also more or less the team mom. Fox was a complete wiseass who liked to crack jokes at pretty much anyone’s expense. Coco had immediately known she’d loved him when he’d piped up one day in the lunchroom that he really didn’t care for fish.</p><p>Coco, poking at her food with her fork, had pursed her lips. “Oh, yeah?”</p><p>“Mhm. Cus, it’s <em>sea food</em>.” He’d replied, face completely straight.</p><p>She’d just about felt her soul leave her body from laughing so hard. He’d made her laugh <em>ugly</em>. A student aid had needed to come over to make sure they were alright when Coco started wheezing and leaning on the table for support.</p><p>And, then there was Velvet. Coco had a hard time explaining exactly why, but she was immediately attracted to the girl in a way that team leaders probably shouldn’t be. She was not only adorable, but something of an aesthetic master. Something Coco Adel was incredibly well versed in. She was very shy, almost painfully so, when they’d first formed team CFVY. Being a faunus wasn’t easy, especially in a school full of a lot of humans. But, she had started to come out of her shell when her team had viciously protected her from people who would do her harm because of who she was. All their fellow classmates knew that the first year team with the rabbit faunus would kick your complete ass if you did anything to her.</p><p>As her shell opened, Velvet had shown that she was actually incredibly witty. A spitfire who was a little tougher than she looked when she had support. And, she was just… well… She made Coco feel hella gay, okay?</p><p>Coco didn’t know if she had a <em>type</em>, per say, but she’d be lying if she said that the cute brunette with the tall rabbit ears and the killer legs didn’t <em>really</em> do it for her. Velvet had seemed to respond well enough to Coco’s flirting. To be fair, Coco was an incredibly flirtatious girl. It was just how she was. But, she was especially so toward Velvet. And, with Velvet finding her confidence, she’d begun to snap them right back to her. It was something simple as they were figuring each other out.</p><p>Which brings her to another thing she really likes about the girl. Her <em>accent</em>.</p><p>Coco had never really heard anything like it. It’s so different from the way people speak where she’s from. And, the more comfortable Velvet got, the more it seemed to come out. And, some of her phrases were just… hilarious. The first time she’d heard Velvet call Fox a ‘drongo’, she’d nearly spit her coffee at poor Yatsuhashi. They’d all delighted in slowly figuring out what the hell Velvet was talking about over the course of their friendship.</p><p>So, all in all… things were good.</p><p>This afternoon, Coco finds herself lying lazily on her bed and flipping through a fashion magazine. She spots Velvet dressed up in her casual street clothes. The weather was warming up, so her outfit reflects it. A tank top, some shorts, sunglasses, a well-worn pair of flip flops… Yeah, Coco’s gay might be extremely interested in this. “Going somewhere, cutie?” She asks, tipping her glasses down.</p><p>Velvet glances over as she grabs her purse, carrying both her money and her camera- convenient. “Ahh, I was plannin’ on an arvo shopping trip with Fox, but he bailed. Too buggered from yesterday’s mission, I reckon. I’ll just head down on my own.”</p><p>“Aw. You don’t have to go alone, Velvs. What’re you picking up?”</p><p>Velvet shrugs. “Just some thongs.”</p><p>Coco is silent. She might have a lump working her way down her throat, because it takes forever to swallow. She manages to keep a straight face, somehow. “Thongs.”</p><p>“Yeah. Weather’s getting hotter and my old pair are knackered.” Velvet says, blinking those big, gorgeous brown eyes at her. Coco was probably going to go, anyway, just to spend some time with the girl she’s very much developing feelings for. But, this new information has sealed it. If Velvet was going to be going around, trying on <em>thongs</em>, what kind of lesbian would she be if she didn’t go and check it out? This is possibly the best day of her life.</p><p>“Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” Coco says hurriedly, all but tossing her magazine away as she leaps for her dresser.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It occurs to Coco that Velvet manages to make her a complete dumbass. That she’s so cute and lovable that Coco didn’t even consider the possibility that this was another lingo thing. Because, instead of seeing Velvet coming out of the dressing room in a skimpy, barely there bit of underwear with her fluffy little tail wiggling happily… she was watching Velvet look through a rack of flip-flops. Methodically.</p><p>She had taken to hiding her blush behind her hat and sunglasses.</p><p>“Hmmmm… I like the color of these, but they look pretty uncomfortable. Oh, these are cute...” Velvet mentions, her tail wiggling behind her as her face scrunches cutely. It’s hard not to find it cute, even given the present situation her dumbassery has gotten her into. Velvet pops up with two pairs of flip-flops, holding them out to her teammate. “Which do ya think?”</p><p>Coco gives them a slow glance. “Uhh.. Ones with matte color. Shimmery doesn’t really go with most of your outfits.” She says after a moment.</p><p>Velvet scrutinizes both pairs, then smiles and nods as her ears perk way up on her head. “Fair dinkum, I’ll go with these.” She says cheerfully, putting the other pair back on the rack.</p><p>Coco lets out a breath and adjusts her sunglasses. She still can’t help but smile. Because, honestly? Spending an afternoon out with Velvet wasn’t a bad thing in the slightest. It was always delightful, hanging out with her. Even if she didn’t get to see her ass. They walk up and pay for Velvet’s new <em>thongs </em>and start walking out of the store. Velvet wraps her arms around one of Coco’s, leaning lightly into her as they walk. It’s an affectionate gesture they’d been testing the waters in. Just to see how deep they’re willing to go. They’re still figuring out what this is, between them.</p><p>There’s a companionable silence between them. Just enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>“Coco?”</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>Velvet’s expression is something tinged with a scary amount of mischief. She leans up gently whisper to the fashionista’s suddenly reddening ear. “You thought I was talking about knickers, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I...” Coco starts, trailing off as she huffs and adjusts her sunglasses. She knows <em>that</em> word, at least.</p><p>Velvet giggles softly, then starts to pull Coco toward a more specific direction. Coco chews her bottom lip lightly. She’s completely off her game, right now. Just a dumbass being led by a very cheeky bunny. “Uh… Where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll find out~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An addendum.  Basically, this whole thing is just so I could write the final line. I regret nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velvet knew that Coco was very fond of girls Like, fair dinkum <em>enamored</em> with the female form. In particular, she seemed to find Velvet, herself, very attractive. It was pretty hard not to feel the same when Coco was… a pretty lovely sheila, herself. Not just in looks and that fashion sense, either. She was always making sure Velvet was alright, that no one was bothering her, just… flirting with her loads. To be fair, her whole team proper cared about her and her well being. But, Coco had taken extra steps to do so. And, over the year, their friendship has morphed into something that’s not quite friendship, but not really a full blown relationship either.</p><p>She has a feeling that’s changed today. She’s not really sure they could ever be considered ‘just friends’ again.</p><p>It had all started with a teeny misunderstanding. Velvet had forgotten that ‘thongs’ in Vale meant something <em>much</em> different than where she was from. She probably should have realized that from the way that Coco had immediately been enthusiastic to accompany her. She probably would have come, anyway, but that had seemingly gotten her well and truly excited. Only for Velvet to then start looking through flip-flops at the store they went to. It was true that the well-worn pair she’d had on her feet had gone through the wringer and it was time for a new pair.</p><p>About halfway through her shopping trip, she’d realized that Coco was blushing an awful lot for someone who was just accompanying a friend to buy some thongs. It hadn’t really made sense to her until she’d realized the little misunderstanding they’d had. That’s right… Thongs were knickers in Vale, weren’t they?</p><p>Well, she had taken that opportunity to tease the hell out of Coco. Because, when <em>wasn’t</em> it fun to tease her team leader, when she had the chance to? It was then that the very, very devious cogs in the faunus’ head began to turn. Well, Coco had wanted <em>thongs</em>, hadn’t she? So, she’d led her completely dumbstruck leader to a completely different store so that she could try on clothes of a completely different kind. It had just been a bit of cheeky (literally) fun based on their misunderstanding. Maybe a hint of something more. Something changing. You don’t just get dressed like this for a very good friend.</p><p>She probably should have known what would happen. The moment she stepped out of the dressing room in a very skimpy bit of underwear. The moment Coco’s trademark sunnies had slipped right off her face and clattered expensively to the floor. She probably shouldn’t have turned around to let the other girl see her arse, either. The wiggle of her tail was probably pretty unnecessary, thinking back on it. Because, Coco’s gaze went up to Velvet’s face, down to her arse, middled around her fuzzy tail, before rolling right up into her head.</p><p>Velvet had blinked a few times after Coco had fallen flat backward on the floor. She stood and watched the girl’s face turn the color of a tomato as she lay on the ground. She swore she could see steam coming out of her ears. It took her a moment to do more than stare at her in surprise.</p><p>“Uhh… Coco?” She tried as she leaned down to poke the girl’s shoulder, only to get a gurgle in response. Her eyes had flicked around the area slightly nervously, then looked down to Coco once more as she worried her bottom lip with slight bucked teeth. She tries a few more times to rouse her attention, but… Yeah, nah, she was out. “Ah, fuck me dead...”</p><p>She’d had to more or less carry Coco all the way back to the dorms after subtly paying for what she’d worn (for potential, later enjoyment). It hadn’t been easy. She was heavier than she looked and Velvet was only one girl trying to safely carry her teammate up a flight of stairs or across a street. The worst part had been getting her limp teammate up the last, windy stairwell in Beacon. “Coco, you.. nggh.. You… are gonna owe me… some major tinnies when you wake up...” She’d huffed, face flush with exertion.</p><p>She’d laid her out on her bed when she arrived in the dorm room. That’s where she finds herself, now. She had decided to sit with her on the edge of the bed and look through the magazine she’d thrown aside earlier. It helped her… reflect a bit. She bets Coco is going to be awfully embarrassed when she recovers. She’d probably try and spin it into something cool and fail because… well, they both knew what had happened. But, Velvet would get to be amused by the attempt. It makes her think… how far are they going to take this? If they were going to be doing things like this, wouldn’t it be better to just… commit fully? To finally take the leap from something undefined to something more tangible? She finds herself smiling a bit, glancing down at her teammate. Maybe, when she wakes up, she’ll discuss the nature of their evolving relationship. For now, she’d just let her recover from the view of a bun’s buns.</p><p>Her ears twitch high up on her head a good while before the door opens, Fox and Yatsuhashi coming in from what she assumed was a nice, peaceful activity. Certainly nothing involving thongs, arse, and broken sunnies (though, she’d love to hear how Yatsuhashi, Fox, and all those things would fit together in a story). They look to be in mid conversation, a pleasant smile on their faces.</p><p>Yatsuhashi’s eyes immediately go to the still-unconscious Coco. It’s obvious that she’s not sleeping. Coco usually makes little noises in her sleep. Right now, she had the exact look of someone who had died face-first on her bed. He walks up to lightly shake her. Nothing. Velvet shrugs sheepishly. “Yeah, nah… Just let her lay there. She saw my arse and she’s just cactus, mate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>